River of Love
by SaffireRebel
Summary: Growing up was a scary thought till that faithful day in London that lead him to HER... follow as they go through some tough issues to prove soul mates can do it. (No explicit Material just some cursing and kissing. but better to be safe then sorry.)


_**River of Love **_

_**One shot!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha! I DO own my Ocs; Nympha, Shinzo, Yuri, Rozu,Taiyo **_

* * *

"Shippo!" she cried reaching for the kitsune male who tried reaching back as she is dragged away out of the dungeon unable to break his restraints as they were enchanted by a dark miko. His form shiver at the loss of her warmth bowing his head in defeat as her screams reached his ears.

_'momma...help give me strength..'_ a tear streaked down his cheek as his head jerked as she screamed again in agony.

"NYMPHA!" he yelled before he was back-handed by a guard watching over the cell he resided in.

her head being jerked sideways as the demon smirked into her neck as the smell of her blood drove him even insane to need to smell more as they started healing again as he held her only by her hair, digging his free claws into her side slowly causing as much pain as he could as screams ripped through her throat tears streaking down her cheeks. Licking the tears away the taste made him purr, oh how agony made the taste so much sweeter, like a fine sake.

It was well into the night before her screams ceased but by now he was sobbing hearing her pain, hell he could feel it.

The days turned into weeks...weeks turned into months...months turned into years.

Since that day he had not seen hid or hair of his Nympha from the gossip he hears from the maids and guards it has been 15 years since he has seen the sun or the moon... 15 years each night he hears the screams of Nympha.

Hidden away in a room locked and seal so she could never escape, learning the hard way she is sealed in with just enchanted paper. She has longed to see the face of the her fox locked away from her down in the dungeons. To keep him alive she must do this, the threat of his life was what made her endure all the pain and torture _HE _dished out.

Another night of her screams drove him wild his beast was pacing like a caged animal feeling the shock of the enchantments every time his beast rises to take control...

"SHIPPO!" she cried out for the first time in 15 years then with a slap she is thrown across the room as the demon walked towards her malice dancing in his lime green eyes as he neared her fallen form leaning over her his smirk held a sadistic gleam pulling her up with her hair watching her tremble in pain while silver eyes looked at him.

"If I hear his name on your lips again I will kill him and you will watch." he growled out to her.

She had enough she spat in his face anger danced in her silver depths.

"You..INSOLENT BITCH." he reared his fist back slamming it into her face hearing the crack as her jaw broke a scream ripped through her as her beasts called out to him.

Dropping her to the ground watching her wither in pain was a delicious show for him, her jaw slackened from the break, her claws dug into the floor ripping it up making him angry again slaps her face again making her flinch and whimper eyes closed.

Inside her dragon's crimson hues darkened as it roared waking something.. a chill swirled its way through her blood and soul as lavender eyes stared at her on the face of a snow leopard..

_-no worry we shall give you our strength.-_

The dragon bowed its head agreeing with the leopard.

_-my turn..- _

a feral smirk on its lips as the beast internal walked towards her merging with her humaniod form.

The bruise faded as the markings appeared on her face and body color alternating jagged stripes and stars between purple & black. He stood over her body watching her heal so fast. Her jaw retracting itself cracking as it popped back into place. A smirk slowly made its way to his lips as he reared back to break it again enjoying the thrill of watching her wither.

Her eyes snapped open his lime clashed with lavender something inside him felt heavy with dread seeing those eyes gleam with a predatory gaze then a slow smirk flashing vicious looking canines that was all she wrote as his screams filled the place as she tackled him down ripping his jugular out with such enjoyable passion eyes gleaming bright. As her blood coated lips leaned down as the last few seconds of his life remain.

"rot in hell..say hello to Naraku for me.." she smirked as his eyes dulled over as death claimed him.

Ripping the door open she rushed pass the guards slaughtering all who tried to stop her.

"SHIPPO!" she called out to him.

Fighting against the enchantment his skin burned around his wrist then slowly made its way up in an agonizing slow pain... she needed him.

"NYMPHA!" the dungeon door was kicked in as she sauntered in navy blue locks swirled around her ankles. A tail swished behind her it was white with leopard spots, moving closer kneeling before him eyes shimmering with tears.

She was drenched in blood but the relief in her eyes was the only hope he needed. As she freed him of the cuffs and chains.

He sagged to the floor rubbing his wrists glad to be able to move again.

"how?"he asked his fingers brushed along her cheek touching the markings as they were as soft as velvet under his fingers. He was in awe until she was jerked away from him yet again a thick chain around her neck she struggled as her breath was being stolen from her eyes dulling...

"shippooo.." her voice faded head rolling to the side limp.

Narrowing his eyes the guards stood behind her looking relieved to have neutralized the threat unknown he was free. Eyes bleeding red as he ripped through them blood coated the ground..

Kneeling to her he gave her some of his breath till she started coughing. Helping her up into a sitting position smiling nuzzles her cheeks in relief mumbling soothing words. Holding her close in his arms nuzzling her, he was so happy he wanted to cry.

That day the tyranny of the Northern Lord ended the palace was redecorated in the blood of those who opposed their freedom...

A regal form stood at the borders of the west and north the wind whipping his knee length hair around. Sun gold eyes took in the figures approaching his borders narrowing his hues as the shorter figure collapsed making the taller figure pick it up holding it close.

Shippo looked worriedly down into his arms her face was flush and she was sweating as her navy blue hair drained into light green yet again the markings turned lime and black, her tail disappeared. He was in awe and worried because what kind of demoness was she because he has seen the dragon side of her so how was it she was a snow leopard as well.. was she a shape shifter.. he was confused but the way she was heating up was scary. They would be safe once they hit his parent's land. Forcing himself to move quicker to the border his foot landed on to western soil relief flooded him.. till..

"Kit.." jerking his head to the side his father stood there in all his regal glory looking at him.

"Father.." his voice trembled as he clutched her closer to his body. He was tired and worried.

Sesshomaru turned from his adopted pup walking in a direction hearing him following him, the western castle was a day walk and by the looks of his pup and the demoness in his arms it would be faster to get them to the palace to rest and be viewed by a healer.

Shippo swayed on his feet clutching Nympha closer to his body. He hasn't seen his family in a few centuries, he wanted to travel and see the rest of the world.. Nympha was a tourist to London herself but she seemed human enough when they first meet in the dark of night, but to know she was a demoness from Japan like him was a surprise but cautious since what were the chances of meeting another Japanese youkai in a foreign country. It was slim but she seemed quite surprised with him too even a bit snappish before disappearing on him.

And he will admit he stalked her around London which annoyed her very much which she vocalized to him... now decades later they were back in Japan.. captured for 15 years, he shivered remembering the sound of her screams at night. He hoped his nightmares would end but he was unsure of it.. a hand on his shoulder brought him back from zoning out looking into the sun gold eyes of his father who smiled gently down at him before a white light enclosed around them and zipped across the sky as a white orb.

Her stormy blues went skyward as she felt his power rushing back to the palace. Landing in the courtyard, her eyes widened seeing a familiar head of crimson locks pulled into a high ponytail with a teal band. He looked so dirty from where she stood as her mate walked over to her giving her a loving kiss before continuing inside ordering Jaken to get the healer immediately.

Shippo walked over weakly to his mother seeing how her blue eyes glittered with tears seeing him so beat up looking he forced a smile before spots clouded his vision twisting as he took the fall as darkness took over his mother's screams filled his ears before nothing..

She screamed guards and her mate rushed to her side as she knelt by her pup's side worried checking him with her powers seeing nothing rest and food couldn't fix but her eyes moved to what he was holding in his grasp with such a grip she thought he was hurting whoever this was.

"Sesshomaru could you take him to his room and...you." she pointed to one of their generals who was a leopard demon. "take her to the guest room where I will send the healer." it took many tries but they finally pried the two apart.

She tucked a loose strand of raven black hair behind her ears watching the fall and rise of her pup's chest worried shining in her eyes pondering how he got the way he did and who was that demoness... she hated not knowing anything when it comes to her pup but he was gone for a few centuries traveling he usually sent letters then he went awhile without writing them and it worried her not knowing if he was alive or not. Bowing her head thanking the Kamis for returning him to her. All their other pups stayed in Japan but he left exploring Europe if she remembered the one letter he sent her explaining about the new places he is visiting, him alone would make her hair look like Sesshomaru if an immortal could turn grey. She giggled a bit before going back into her thoughts.

Sesshomaru stood outside Shippo's room knowing his mate was in their worrying her head off over his condition but just from smell alone he knew his pup was going to be fine plus he may not have been born from his blood he was still a very strong kit. He would allow his mate this worry since it has been so long since they last saw him, letters didn't suffice as a proper way to speak to one's family. Visiting worked better anyways.

The healer stopped next to her Lord waiting till he was out of thought and his attention on her.

"What is it Shinzo?" he looked down at the healer with little interest.

"The demoness..."

He raised his eyebrow in question to her to continue.

"she has a fever."

That was odd youkai don't get sick and to get sick was a rare event. Something was not right.

"Anything else?" he asked eyes trained on the door thinking.

"she is very weak my Lord.. I fear she will not make it without some type of food and water." he nodded

"get her what she needs...if nothing else could be done let it run its course and we shall see if Tenseiga would be willing to resurrect her." he said his mind wandering again before walking off down the hall to his study.

Shinzo's midnight black braid swung as she walked back to the guest room after asking a servant to get the things she needed. Sitting by the girl's bedside she changed the cool rag out as the one before was burning after just a few minutes this was troublesome, she was paling with dark circles under her eyes.

Nympha was swimming in the darkness called her mind looking around..

"_hello?" _she called out frowning..

_-no need to frown..- _ jerking her head she looked around in the darkness looking for where the voice came from.

_+we are here just too tired to make a form just for your own visual effect.+_

she couldn't blame them she was feeling very tired as well her eyes become heavy curling up watching the never-ending darkness around her.

_-Don't go to sleep!- _

she grumbled wanting to ignore the voices.

_-Don't we shall perish if you do.-_ it pleaded with her but the call was stronger.

"_I'm sorry.." _

Her eyes closed.

Shinzo saw a lone tear run down her cheek "_I'm sorry Shippo.._" she heard whispered before the beating of her heart slowed down then stopped. Hazel eyes widen checking her vitals worried, she had never lost anyone while on her watch this was devastating. She had just been promoted once her mentor passed on. Burying her head in her hands sniffling at the loss.

Shippo felt a stab into his heart, his beast busted through taking control.

Kagome was watching when Shippo's eyes opened she started to smile then noticed his eyes were crimson with emerald pupils a whimper broke through his lips as he searched for something looking around the bed. She was confused why wasn't he greeting her even his beast knew who she was... before he was gone from his room.

"Sesshomaru!" she called worried racing after Shippo as crashes could be heard as he snarled at anyone coming close to him while he sniffed the air looking.

Sesshomaru appeared next to his mate without a second thought, fear and worry marred her scent and their connection making him uncomfortable.

Shinzo sniffled coming out of the room about to head to her Lord's study to tell him of the passing before she could make it out the door something knocked her over in a blur of crimson & green.

Kagome rushed over to Shinzo helping her up about to scold her pup till she saw him on the bed with the demoness nuzzling her cheek whimpering. Not a sound from the demoness, extending her aura out to touch the demoness' that would explain the distressed Shinzo this would be her first loss patient wise. Shippo threw his had back and howled in angst letting the world know.

Tenseiga pulsed so powerful it was felt from the royal bedroom. Raising his hand.

"Tenseiga come." he said in his monotone voice eyes watching the angst his pup was suffering.

Kagome was unsure why Shippo was acting as such,

"Shinzo did she carry a mate mark?" Kagome asked chewing thumb nail eyes on the healer now.

With only a shake of a head an answer.. she knew a lot of things but this was odd.

"soul mates." Sesshomaru stated walking towards his pup.

Shippo's eyes bleed back green as he held her close to his body wanting to cry his sorrow out. They were on their way back to the West all those years ago so he could introduce her to his family because she was it for him. The one he wanted, the one who made him feel whole.

His eyes narrowed on his father as he neared her, growling in warning he was snarled at as he pulled Tenseiga from its sheath with a single slice of the blade all was done he turned grabbing his mate and Shinzo directing them outside the room.

"Sesshomaru stop it I must make sure Shippo is back to normal."

he loved his woman really he does but come on, it was dangerous for her to go back in there. Their pup had just lost his soul mate for her to be brought back, the pup was going to be extremely possessive.

Nympha felt weird opening her eyes everything was haze for a bit as it slowly cleared up **(AN: Like when you get an eye test done and they put those horrible eye drops in and you are like holy crap I can't see! but then after awhile you can slowly start seeing again. This is what it is what she is seeing.) **something warm was wrapped around her making her feel safe with a purr she nuzzled into it till it tickled her nose eying what bothered her nose she blinked seeing a red tail move around in her face making her smile as the scent coming from it was the familiar woodsy smell she adored wrapping around it nuzzling purring even louder as a purr responded.

He opened his eyes watching her nuzzle and inspect his tail making him smile . He would have to thank his father, silver clashed with emerald, he held his breath thinking no more then several hours ago she was gone no longer to walk this plane by his side. He couldn't handle that thought it was torment when he saw he lifeless something in him went wild with so much angst and anger.

A smile on her lips made him blush as he leaned in pressing his lips against her velvety ones it held passion, fear and happiness. She responded with the same urgency his tongue brushed against her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly gave she tasted of peaches and rain like a gentle rolling storm her tongue brushed shyly against his making him purr before they pulled away to get some air. For that moment they couldn't tell where one of them started or ended. It was magical and amazing.

"sleep my beloved." he whispered holding her close.

Their relationship was odd they were more friends with awkward moments unsure if the other felt the connection or felt the same way, but they travel together as it was lonely traveling alone and after become such good friends back in London it was a given they would travel back to Japan their home at least together.

That's kiss made his intentions clear. They were passed the friend zone and her response was what he was hoping for. It was a positive outlook, now to just find a way to pop the mate question... his mind wandered away with ideas as a small smile played on his lips.

Sesshomaru had to station his 2 best guards to keep his mate out of the room her worry was becoming annoying.

"he is fine for the 25th time mate." he sighed watching her pace over the top of his book. He pondered why he is even reading he is watching her more then reading the book her nerves and worry were keeping her up from sleeping as night had settled and all had eaten including the two pups in the guest room curtsy of Jaken.

Who the guard said went in bitching came out in awe and praising the demoness.

His retainer was not easily awed by things it took him awhile to start liking Rin or the threat of his life was in the air. But to go in a pain and come out singing the praises was odd. He pondered how his daughter was doing maybe a visit would be warranted to also see his grandpups, his mate loved them all which they had many pup, grand pups and even great grand pups since a few of his children had human mates which led to hanyous which Inuyasha was having a hay day being an Uncle to all those hanyou children. They were spoiled as long as Uncle Inuyasha was around, or as the young ones kept calling him Uncle Inu.

"we don't even know who she is and they are soul mates.. I don't like it I at least had the chance to get to know the other in-laws before they mated our pups." oh his mate was still on this good thing he ignored most of the conversation his idly watched her again giving the illusion that he was listening to her rant now.

Shippo rolled his eyes at his mother, she worried too much and kept forgetting that he was a demon so could hear her ranting about Nympha like she was here to steal the family wealth from him. Funny enough his mother keeps forgetting he isn't the heir neither is Rin since they were not real blood children of the DaiYoukai Sesshomaru and the Shikon Miko Kagome. So their brother, Taiyo was the heir unless he didn't want it then it would go to.. Rozu who was the free spirited miko demoness mated to a stag youkai.. Taiyo was Inuyoukai all the way with immunity to miko powers all the children were..he was mated to a panther demoness much to their father's disgust but she was not like the other panther youkai she loves their brother with pups of their own..

Shippo looked down at the demoness in his arms imagining what their children would look like he had to chuckle because they could also have purple or navy blue locks not just red or light green. She was odd but she was right just for him, wouldn't trade who she was for anything else.

He watched the sun rise on their fourth day back in the west, he knew his mother was becoming anxious as she kept pacing outside the door making the guards tense and with Nympha still healing he was just looking out for his intended and his mother. Nympha was quiet volatile when she is in her healing trances much like Sesshomaru was making him chuckle stirring his beloved awake.

Yawning she stretched hearing her joints and muscles pop back into their right places she sighed in relief from the pressure looking up at her fox with a smile.

She looked better.. like when they first meet. He smiled fondly giving her a quick peck on the lips before she climbed out of bed sniffing the air before going to the one with a hot spring, he followed after tails wagging.

The bathe was refreshing and to be clean again was an utter relief he couldn't remember the last time her markings glowed that brightly against her honey tan skin.

Shippo had gotten her a new kimono as a gift for the beginning of their courtship. It was green under kimono and black top kimono with slits along the shoulder stitch to show off the under kimono with lavender snowflakes wrapped around giving the black a splash of color obi was done in lavender, he tied it for her making her blush seeing herself in the mirror as it went to the floor with slits on both side showing off her black skin-tight under shorts, it showed off a modest amount of cleavage since Shippo wanted to stay true what he had read up about dragon youkai and their style of clothing, he was glad that leopard youkai share close to the same taste.

"do you like it?" he asked watching her reaction as she looked at herself while he dressed in his traditional black bottoms with green top trimmed in black matching her outfit except without the purple. Blue flames were stitched into his black bottoms making him smile. He caught her watching him her face flushed looking away blushing for getting caught.

She was giddy yet nervous as they left the room hand in hand, many servants stop to stare. She knew for Shippo she needed to be proud of who she was even if her and her parents were on non speaking terms. She was their only child, they didn't even come looking for her. She left one day and they knew where she was but not one letter for so long. With a sigh she held her head high as her light green waves brushed her ankle.

She threatened to cut her hair one time and Shippo had jumped all over it and has brushed her hair since he loved it too much to allow her to cut it. She giggled making Shippo glance at her curiously.

"just thinking of the time I said I would cut my hair." she giggled again making him chuckle at the memory. He loved her hair and he found out she was very sensitive with her hair being pulled would come in handy when the mating would happen. Well asking her first would be a good start, he figured.

Waiting for the Lord and Lady to eat was irksome as the Lord of the West was speaking with Shippo while the food just sat there getting cold and tempting her as raw meats and exotic fruits tickled her nose. She knew the Lady of the West was listening to her mate and son but was keeping an eye on her.

"So Nympha was it?"

"yes my Lady."

"Just Kagome, please."

Nympha was a bit unsure till she looked to Shippo who smiled softly and nodded.

"Thank you Kagome." she bowed her head to Kagome.

Kagome eyed her again manners such as those were taught at a young age... she wasn't whiny which was a relief she had enough whiny ones to listen to like her grandpups and pups.

"Where are you from Nympha?" Kagome asked watching her reaction.

Nympha smiled "I am from the East", Shippo tensed up looking to his intended he knew the details but was unsure if his mother would catch on to who she was. Her title did nothing for him, he loves her.

The chatter around the table was pleasant then as quickly as it began it was over along with breakfast.

"I'll show Nympha around." Shippo said walking off with his intended nuzzling into his side.

Sesshomaru saw the look on his mate's face and sighed knowing it was going to be a long day or so.

"those are some interesting markings she has.. huh Sesshomaru."

they were back in his study as Kagome looked up the markings on the young demoness.

He knew that the East and West were on shaky terms with maybe a threat of war on the horizon as the Lady was very hell bent on showing everyone else their Lands were to be left alone for mining, but they had the highest mineral resources so they asked too much of the other lands to just up and stop mining the minerals even if it is their lands. It was breaking treaties which kept the peace between all four lands.

"Ugh..I am not getting this done any faster by myself." he raised an eyebrow at her as if to say 'what do you want me to do about that'.

"Help me." she pleaded... and that is how he got stuck looking through the books while his mate ran off to bother their pup and the demoness.

Shippo gave another chaste kiss before they parted again on opposite sides of the dojo facing each other. Weapons in hand, he with his sword _**Midori no hi**_ and her with her dragon bone chain sickle named _**Shibo**_**.**

Kagome walked into the dojo after searching everywhere else for them coming to see them call match both sweating, dirty and cut up laughing together before they stopped and Shippo stared down at her like seeing the light for the first time... Kagome was having a hard time letting her kit go without really knowing who his soul mate was even though they were not mated but they love each other like there are each others' life-line.

She was the luckiest demoness alive gazing into the mirror wearing a different kimono her other was being washed. After the sparring they bathed and were now heading off to dinner. Her kimono was knee-length black with blue flames stitched on the bottom part of the kimono with lavender snowflakes twirling around her sleeve and upper left chest area in an intricate pattern.

He was already dressed and tying her lime obi, she was nervous as her scent took on a citric smell making him smile making sure she didn't notice it would only make it worse.

Turning in his arms suddenly she looked up at him as he was taller at his 6'2 stature to her 5'7 one but it didn't bother her or him.

"Are we going to tell them?" she whispered low enough only his ears picked it up, he nodded.

He had thought of the perfect way to ask for her to be his mate, what better time then when they are sparring it is their favorite thing to do. So while she was doing a complicated move he asked making her trip and face plant. She had said with a bruised nose and tears of joy it was the cutest thing he had ever seen to know all of her would be his was a joyous thing.

"AH HA!"

Sesshomaru blinked again as his mate dressed while reading a book on the current reigning youkai. It has family trees, past and current treaties and all children which after the birth of their newest grandpup would need to be updated again. Yuri was due and Rin was to be the midwife, this would be Yuri's third child they were 3/4th youkai as their father was half demon and their mother full.

"What did you find?" he asked seeing her eyes reading over something of interest as she makes all sorts of noises when she does.

"nothing of importance." she smiled walking out to dinner with him close behind.

Nympha and Shippo were there before them, sitting side by side talking happily a blush dusting Nympha's face at something Shippo said which made Sesshomaru smirk and leave Kagome clueless.

Dinner was served,

before anyone could take a bite Shippo stood up gulping as his parents stared at him waiting for whatever he has to say.

"I asked Nympha to be my mate." he said waiting.

Sesshomaru nodded looking to the demoness who was blushing gazing up at Shippo like he was her whole world.

"Well done kit." he breathe out in relief before turning to his mother who seem perplexed about something he waited.

"What do you really know of her Shippo?" Kagome asked reading his expression.

Shippo was in shock she wasn't this harsh on her other children, so why him even she approved of Rin's sometimes jerky mate who was nice to Rin but an asshole to everyone else and as long as Rin loves him for himself he was like fuck everyone else... he frowned.

"I know that I love her and spent a about half a century traveling with her."

Kagome's face darkened he had sent letters and never once mentioned the demoness in them.

"Then why haven't I heard about her before you brought her here?" she asked staring her son down.

He was speechless he thought she would be happy for him not like this.

"I thought you would be happy for me to find my soul mate.." Shippo said softly her eyes softened for a second till she saw Nympha touch Shippo's hand in concern.

"You!"

Nympha jumped looking to Kagome confused,

"Don't touch him... I know who you are... you may have fooled my son but not me." Kagome pointed out confusing many at the table. She was being protective of Shippo and would not let any female worm themselves into his heart for his money.

Nympha placed her hands in her lap looking at Kagome blinking.

"Don't act innocent... you are the daughter to Yuuki and Ryuu Clipse of the East... the one they disowned. You are after my son's money and title." she accused Nympha who looked horrified with each word.

Tears in her eyes she fled the dining hall...

"Nympha.." Shippo called watching her rush out in a flurry of emotions.

Shippo turned sharp eyes to his mother disappointment for once danced in his eyes as he looked at the woman who raised him, his fists were clenching and unclench in anger.

Kagome looks so proud to have thrown her under the bus to show her son the demoness true intentions or what she thought were her true intentions.

"Don't look so smug.." Shippo snapped eyes tinging pinkish round the edges of his emerald hues.

"She told me everything when we started traveling.. she didn't know her parents had disowned their only daughter because they never told her just let her travel without a care... what you did was heartless.. she is with me because she loves me.. she knows I can't get the title even though I am the oldest sibling.. because I am not true blood of Father's that is why.. Nympha knew that... why couldn't you just be happy for my happiness." then he rushed out after his intended.

She looked to her mate who was quite disappointed in her now.

"Not you too." she whispered distressed, her son was mad at her but her mate as well this wasn't good.

"we are at the brink of war and it's because of the East.." Kagome tried to reason but Sesshomaru kept calling fault to her logic annoying her.

Shippo held his intended as she cried her heart out it made him suffering seeing so he had to do something this was no longer his home.

"Lets leave.." he said

she looked up at him blinking confused as he smiled,

"Let's leave the palace find a true place to settle down, just us with no worries." the idea was tempting but she smiled softly.

"your mother doesn't approve of me so I must leave you to find one suitable."

shaking his head holding her closer,

"No Nympha... you are it for me.. I need you more than I need to breath." it caught her breathe to hear him say those things to her. Their bags were pack and they had enough money from traveling around Europe and using their advanced traits for different things to make money.

Tugging her into a travel kimono that was knee-length and all black with only blue flames stitched wrapping around her form in a shape of a fox. Her obi was emerald-green making her smile.

Jaken was sobbing as he hugged the leg of the demoness, Nympha his yellow eyes looking up at her tell her to stay safe and to send him letters which she promised before patting his head as he let go of her leg.

Jaken's wailing captured Sesshomaru and Kagome's attention so they walked outside to see Shippo with a bag holding Nympha's hand.

"where you going." Kagome asked unsure.

"we are leaving since Nympha is not welcomed in the western palace.. then we will go where we will feel accepted and Nympha accepted for being just her." he was emotionless to her his own mother. Kagome wanted to be upset but she knew she dug this grave for herself.

Shippo walked over hugged his father before turning to look at his mother nodding to her turning away holding Nympha's hand watching as Nympha closed her eyes purple flames wrapped around her body forcing Shippo to release her hand... as the flame died down he was in awe at the beauty before him even in one of her beast forms crimson eyes watched him as the setting sun gleamed off her dark purple scales marked with alternating black and lime stripes.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened on Nympha's form she was a Hell Fire Dragon he started to chuckling realizing his kit was to be mated to one of the most powerful breed of dragons, born at random from any dragon bloodline.

Bowing her head Shippo climbed on top of Nympha's back before she took off like a sonic boom.

Kagome's eyes watered watching them leave, that would be the last time she would see Shippo till...

"Daddy!" twin voices called running up to a male walking up to their home it was an abandoned home that they fixed and moved into...

Shippo smiled as he stared at his gorgeous mate who watched him pick up both his kits running towards her giving a kiss before him and the kits were rolling around on the ground laughing.

Nympha never thought to see the day she would have young of her own, yet here she was watching her mate play with their twins it warmed her heart as she went back inside to finish dinner up smiling...

"Yokina, Kibo, Shippo! Dinner!" she called setting the table.

They all ran in covered in mud.. it was caked everywhere eyes twinkling with mirth she bust out laughing so hard tears ran down her cheeks. She hoped if this was dream she never woke up from it watching as the twins bickered over their food while Shippo tried calming them down.

Yokina had her dark purple locks with sparkling emerald hues but her tail was unique it was a fox puff tail done in snow leopard markings her tail was black with white leopard spots.. on her cheeks were blue and lime alternating stars.. she poked her brother with her chop sticks making him growl at her before turning to her, his eyes looked at her making a smile appear. Looking into her own set of eyes yet his were one was lavender and the other was silver with his father's crimson locks but his markings were stripes that alternated between blue and black he had 2 on each of his cheeks his tail was snow leopard but it was crimson with black fox markings on it.

Shippo was quiet during most of dinner, he hasn't spoken to either of his parents in some time. Since the birth of his twins and they were about 50 years old but looked 7 years old. He hated how his mother and him departed but he loves his mate and why couldn't she just be happy.. even Rin loves Nympha when her and her mate comes to visit them they stay a few days so the girls can catch up.

As night falls upon their home and the kits tucked away in their bed asleep, Nympha sat on her mate's lap worry evident in her silver depths as they stared into his emerald ones.

"Shippo you should go see your mother." she whispered.

How did he get so lucky to have a mate like her able to tell what is wrong with him without him having to say a word. They have had this conversation many times in the past but seems like she wasn't giving him room to say no.. this wasn't a request but a command which she rarely gave to him knowing he was Alpha of the household.

He gave in with a sigh but under one condition.

Their kits were in awe staring up at the gorgeous palace eyes wide... Yokina held Shippo's hand while Kibo was in his mother's arms, head tucked into her neck staring at everything through the safety of her arms. Shippo knew without a doubt she would kill for her kits and so would he even if it meant killing a few guards who were leery lustful at his mate who stood proud with her mate mark on display.

Jaken's eyes widen as he saw a couple walk up with two children..

"Master Shippo your back." there was a sense of happiness that surrounded his words before they switched over to Nympha who he kept in constant contact with for many reasons.

Lady Kagome was quite ill as of late, the healers could do nothing and his Lord was at wit's end with worry... all the other pups have come and gone grieving for a mother who hasn't even passed yet.

Nympha took Shippo's other hand with her free hand giving a smile of courage before walking forward herself Kibo tucked safely into her arms. Jaken followed them in chatting with Nympha while Shippo took the change of decor in.

Yokina walked silently next to her Daddy as she sneered at by some of the servants.

"Jaken could you please tell Lord Sesshomaru his son is here please." she asked sweetly making the imp blush and bow before wandering off.

He sat by his mate's side burying his face into her side listening to her whimpers of pain. The healers could do nothing for her, she was withering away and there was nothing him the Lord of the West could do to stop it. She was loved by all in his lands and not one healer in all the West could help her. Koga took back his family's throne and title in the North had even sent some of his best healers to help but none could do anything, but they did offer a word of advice.

The East had the best healers in all the lands but war may have not broken out but they were not on speaking terms. So asking would be a direct insult without offering something of equal value back. His hands trembled listening to her weak heartbeat, she looked up at him smiling weakly.

Shippo's disappearance hit a chord within her making her ill over the years till now.

Jaken barged in panting.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on his retainer and at the moment questioning why he didn't kill the imp for interrupting time with his dying mate.

"Shippo is here." he wheezed leaning on his staff to support his out of shape figure.

Sesshomaru watched his mate's eyes glitter with news of her wayward son.

Sesshomaru left her side leaving Jaken to watch over her.

Shippo had wanted his family to meet his parents he watched his mate gaze up the stairs like she was waiting and before he knew it his father in all his tired glory waltzed down the steps to them.

He couldn't believe his eyes as he neared the couple... there was his pup with Nympha and what seemed to be mini versions of themselves.

Nympha bowed her head. "Lord Sesshomaru."

Shippo was unsure if he was allowed to hug his father after all this time before he could react Sesshomaru was hugging him tight trembling like on the verge of tears.

"Father..."

Nympha stopped him capturing his eyes.

"your mother is quite ill Shippo." she whispered to him.

He turned to Sesshomaru who nodded before Shippo was off following Sesshomaru's trail back to their bed room bursting in scaring Jaken.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes towards the demoness standing before him staring up the stairs with a little girl holding her hand now.

Nympha turned to him smiling nudging Kibo she whispered something into his ears making his eyes sparkle.

"This is daddy and aunt Rin's Daddy?" he asked her with a nod he was out her arms standing before Sesshomaru looking at him in awe. Yokina was still unsure even though their mother just said this was their grandfather. Why hasn't their Daddy spoken of him before.

He came down to the boy's level with a small smile.

"What is your name kit?"

"Kibo." he puffed his little chest out making Nympha giggle and Sesshomaru chuckle.

"This one here is Yokina she is quite shy and always cautious with new people."Nympha said as Sesshomaru's eyes landed on Yokina making her try and hide behind her mother.

Leaning down Nympha whispered something into her daughter's ear before letting her walk towards Sesshomaru who was in awe at the twins.

Jaken came rushing down towards them hugged both the children at their squeals of Uncle Jaken. Making Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow at his retainer who looked quite nervous at the moment like death was looming in the horizon waiting.

"Lady Kagome condition has taken a turn for the worse." he panted out falling over as he is tackled by two balls of fur.

"Jaken could you take the children please." without further acknowledgement she was walking up the stairs with Sesshomaru close behind as she followed her mate's scent and the smell of looming death. Then she started running hoping she made it just in time..

Shoving the door open she rushed in looking to the healers in the room and to Shippo who looked miserable in the corner closing his eyes.

Pushing some healers aside she knelt by Kagome's side knowing she may not like Nympha but for her mate she would not let this woman pass on. Taking in a deep breathe something foul caught her nose it reeked in Kagome's pours making Nympha sneeze. This was an easy cure..

"get me some water from a koi pond." she advised placing hands over the Lady's heart humming. Sesshomaru was about to stop her when his hand was stopped by his son.

"have faith in my mate.."

a maid rain back in with a bowl of water and a cup.. pouring some into the cup an ice blue and dark purple aura curled out and around her...dark purple locks faded into dark navy blue locks as her bangs stayed the light green stripes and stars markings turned lime and purple...

Shippo and Sesshomaru watched in awe as dark purple wings sprouted out her back along with a white tail with black leopard spots then a black star appear on the center of her forehead outline in lime with a blue flame in the center.

Blowing a chilled breeze into the cup froze the water then with her hell fire melted it, the water had become a lavender color tilting Kagome's head back she poured the water into her mouth making her swallow it.

Sesshomaru watched on as Nympha did the ritual twice a day for a week never leaving his mate's side, while he was sitting in the garden watching his grandpups chase Jaken around with floral crowns. Shippo settled down next to him leaning back against the tree.

Kagome opened her eyes everything was hazy looking around knowing she was in her room. Something was holding her hand as her vision cleared up slowly she saw dark purple faded into navy blue locks on the bed next to her making her look to see the peacefully sleeping of Nympha, her door opened bring her attention to Jaken walking in with food for them. He almost dropped it noticing she was awake, quickly placing the tray down he ran out the halls yelling something like she is awake.

Sesshomaru and Shippo rushed into the doorway seeing Kagome awake and Nympha asleep holding her hand. Shippo's eyes softened, Sesshomaru was staring in disbelief no more than a week ago his mate was dying with no hope of a cure yet here she was looking like she was never sick.

Shippo rushed over checking on his mate noticing she was only sleeping because her powers were exhausted. The technique was very taxing on the body it was only taught to Dragons of the East and since snow leopards much like snow maidens were natural healers it came natural to use both to cure his mother.

"What happened?" Kagome asked confused at all the relieved faces.

"You were dying." always expect Sesshomaru to be blunt even to his own mate.

She was lost so did she die and he brought her back with Tenseiga.. or was she healed.

Sesshomaru hugged his mate thanking the Kamis for sending them Nympha into their lives.

Nympha woke up still quite exhausted seeing Kagome awake with her mate and his father swarming her happily. Weakly she moved and left the room leaning along the wall smiling she could make Shippo smile.

Jaken was walking the children in when Kibo stopped moving looking down another hallway before..

"Momma!" he ran towards his mother as she collapsed body trembling as she tried to get back up. Yokina was next to him worried trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Yokina took off down the hallway running into a room "Papa!"

Kagome is jerked from Shippo's arms by hearing a small cry of Papa by a little girl who reminded her of Shippo she was crying running towards her son who knelt calming her down so he could hear what was upsetting her.

"Did Kibo do something again?" he asked as she shook her head no.

"its Mommy." Shippo's heart froze as he looked to his left seeing his mate gone. He knew how she got after using up that much energy, placing Yokina in his father's arms he rushed out the door seeing Jaken trying to calm down his son who was hysterical refusing to leave his mother's side. Very much the momma's boy as he neared them scoping his mate up into his arms as Kibo jumped up curling into his mother's stomach..

"Healer!" Shippo called making Shinzo rush out seeing the very same demoness passed out in Lord Shippo's arms.

_'Not again..'_ she had nightmares for weeks after that ordeal but the urgency on his face she had a job to do.

Kagome looked at the little girl curled into Sesshomaru whimpering, reaching up to hold the girl Sesshomaru seemed unsure as he had witness a maid trying to help give Yokina a bath and because she didn't know her Yokina injured the maid.

Kagome was hurt seeing the uncertainty in his eyes. She was this girl's grandmother and she wanted to hold her.

"It is not you mate.. Yokina is not fond of people she doesn't know." he said soothing his hurt mate's feelings.

Yokina peeked her emerald-green eyes at the woman laying in the bed brushing away her tears she watched the woman. Her mother spoke of a woman who loved her son so much she would deny his mating to someone she thought was using him... it was admirable.

"You are the woman in Mommy's story." Yokina stated making Kagome blink confused.

"The woman who loves her son so much." Yokina tried clarifying thinking everyone knew the story but with only blank looks she felt frustrated jumping down sitting before the woman looking at her.

"The woman who raised a fox orphan out of the kindness of her heart while she was on the hunt for a great evil plaguing the lands with her friends falling in love with a grand lord who was changed by the kind heartiness of a human child..." Yokina told the story to them moving her hands like her mother did when telling the story..

"you are Papa's mom." she stated looking up at Kagome.

Her heart stopped looking into eyes much like Shippo's.

"yes I am that was quite a story." Kagome said smiling while her and the girl chatted.

Shippo paced the hallway outside the healer's room while holding a sleeping Kibo.

Shinzo did all she could for the demoness who was energy depleted but what was worrying was the life energy it was incredible low. With a last look to the sleeping demoness she slipped out of the room bumping into Lord Shippo. Oh this was the last demon she wanted to bump into especially with him holding his sleeping kit.

Shippo stared at her waiting seeing the uncertainty in her eyes.

"I deserve to know." he growled out watching her shrink when he growled at her.

"She depleted her energy..." he didn't see a big deal he sighed out..

"but her life energy was almost depleted as well." she rushed out backing away from the kitsune lord who twitched being careful of the boy in his arms.

He stared down at his son it would explain why he was sleeping now... she would need to sleep it off but Kibo would need to be with her. A secret that would never leave the vicinity of their family. Nympha was immortal never to age or die now that she hit her final power plateau with being mated to her he shared that benefit as well...

his eyes turned gentle when their twins were born, the midwife declared their son dead. Nympha had snatched the infant with the upmost care and whimpered at the dead bundle it broke his heart then her star glowed brightly along with her stripe and star markings giving life to their son by sharing her life energy with him something to nurse his dead one back to life. It was a one time deal so now they were connected by life energy. Kibo's wasn't low just means he is sleeping so his mother could regain hers back faster without using up what little reserves she has left...

by passing the healer he entered the room placing their kit on her chest as if knowing where he was Kibo curled closer to her nuzzling her cheek before settling down.

Sesshomaru watched his kit sit there with his own kit as she eat, he just moved his food around his plate mind else where.

Kagome stood infront of the door hesitant to go in, Shinzo exited the room bumping into the her, she stuttered bowing and apologizing. Kagome waved her off smiling.

"It is fine Shinzo it is my fault." before entering the room.

"My Lady I wouldn't go in there." Kagome looked over her shoulder narrowing her blue eyes on the healer.

"The pup is protective."

"Pup? I thought Yokina is down eating dinner.." Shinzo blinked at her Lady's words.. Yokina was a girl name and she was sure that was a boy in there.

"My Lady I am speaking of a male pup.." Kagome ignored her walking in seeing a mop of red curled up on Nympha's chest moving closer till she heard a small growl looking down to see crimson hues narrowed on her from the small kit on Nympha's chest it was standing protectively snarling at Kagome.

"I hope your mother has taught you better manners than that." Kagome stated sitting down. The crimson eyes narrowed further on her form.

He knew more than anyone but his mother gave him credit for, he developed mentally faster than his sister.

"That is the way you show appreciation for the son to someone who saved your life?" he stated watching the twitch in the miko's face his beast was unhappy with any ill tempted words towards his mother...

Kagome crossed her arms eying the kit and Nympha... the kit was smarter than she gave him credit for.

"you being here is causing her healing process to slow down.." Kibo growled.

With a snort Kagome rolled her blue eyes at the kit.

"she used her energy to heal me with rest she will be fine."

"true but her life energy was also almost depleted to increase your healing process... so please wait till she is healed to harass her." he snarled curling himself on his mother's chest watching the miko leave the room.

Kagome was unsure how she got along with Yokina but this kit glared at her like it was her fault his mother was in this condition. She didn't ask to be saved, but this was her pup's mate and from past mistakes their kits didn't know their grandparents. It made her frown before continuing to the gardens sitting on the lip of the fountain thinking.

That is where Sesshomaru found her sitting beside her letting the silence consume them.

Shippo leaned down pressing his lips against his mate's a tear lands on lime star twirling around her black stripe.

"Mmmm.." she responded to the kiss he jerked back emerald clash with silver. Yokina tackled his mate crying as well with Kibo quietly still clinging to her... almost lost her for a second time was scary just the idea of raising his kits by himself especially with Kibo being how he is. Oh he would be a hellion without Nympha around.

"she almost died bring you back from death's door for me, Shippo and our

grandpups." he said before disappearing back inside leaving her to her thoughts.

It has been days since both Kagome and Nympha's recovery, Shippo had his family packed up as they said their farewells. Nympha stood off to the side as Shippo hugged both his parents.. then Yokina hugged them both as well giggling happy to have met them. Kibo hugged Sesshomaru but waved to Kagome before wandering off towards his mother grabbing on her kimono. Nympha bowed her head towards Sesshomaru and Kagome. Shippo looked at his mate and mother before looking to Nympha.

"Let us be off my love.." she smiled brightly and nodded before she could shift something warm wrapped around her hugging her, blinking she looked to see a head of raven black locks.

"Lady Kagome.." her body was trembling, Nympha hugged her back.

"Are you feeling okay?" Nympha pressed a hand to her forehead checking with a sigh.

"I am fine Nympha.. I wish to apologize for being so against you."

"All has been long forgiving Kagome..." looking down as her kit tugged on her kimono.

"all is as it should be Kibo." he reached out and hugged Kagome, before hiding behind his mother again.

Kagome was in shock watching the smiling face of the demoness standing before, she had forgiven her for saying all those horrible things years ago, saved her life how could she ever repay the demoness before her..

"Be free to come and visit Kagome.. Sesshomaru" she smiled to them both as she looked over to her mate who was already in his nine tailed smaller beast form with Yokina on his back his eyes were at peace finally.

Kagome saw the chilled wisp of power wraps around Nympha's arm as she slowly released her from the hug a smile on her lips watching in awe as she saw Nympha shift into a gorgeous Kirara sized snow leopard fur as white as freshly fallen snow with darkest black leopard spots.. crouching for Kibo to climb on as he gripped her mane before the couple was off like a bolt of lightning crimson and red streaked through the woods, fire and ice doing the age-long dance...

Kagome watched them faded into the woods.

"You did the right thing mate." he smiled down at her with the look only for her before kissing her.

"He is happy and they have gorgeous kits..that is all I ever wanted for him." Sesshomaru chuckled at her words.

"so more grandpups this will be interesting during the holidays when everyone comes.. I hear only Rin knows of him being mated and with kits." making his mate giggle at the thoughts and images she was conjuring up in her mind.

"This will be interesting." she stated smiling as they entered into their home Palace of the West.. House of the Moon...

* * *

_**Rebel: **Well! I was inspired to write this story while I am still working on A Grandfather's Secret newest chapter had family over for 3 weeks so it was a bit tough to try to write it so far all I had gotten was chapter 7, heheheheh.. well Nympha take it from here!_

_**Asteroth:** BAM! Hahahah you know Nympha is busy with Shippo now, so you're stuck with me..._

_**Rebel runs away**_

_**Asteroth:** ! HEY you need to start a new chapter for my story too!_

_**Rebel yells back.. "I plan on doing a one shot for you too Asteroth with your two favorite men!"**_

_**Asteroth**: Night Folks! R&R or do what ever you want.. I hear there maybe a continuation to this one..._


End file.
